Anna's Avengers
by HoodedSource
Summary: Enchantress and Loki have invaded Earth, two teams of Avengers have been made to stop them. This is connected to my Captain America and Lady Liberty stories and happens after The First Avengers.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

The night was everything but slow at a S.H.I.E.L.D. science facility, people rushed for their research and equipment. A voice sounded from a helicopter flying low and into the vicinity.

"All personal, the evacuation order has been confirmed."

The helicopter kept giving out instructions of the evacuation as it landed on a helicopter pad, containing two high-valued agents. The helicopter door opened and revealed Agent Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury. They were joined by an agent waiting for them on the ground, Agent Phil Coulson. Fury walked over to him and spoke.

"How bad is it?"

"That's problem, sir." Phil said. "We don't know."

The three agents walked to a nearby elevator and descended to the floors below the ground. When they arrived to the sub-level floors, Coulson contiuned.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go test phase." Fury said.

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room." the agent corrected. "Spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" Maria questioned from behind.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing." Phil answered. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?" the director asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half-hour." Coulson replied.

"Do better." Fury ordered as Agent Coulson left them.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Maria sounding her opinion.

"Should we tell them to go back to sleep?" he seriously joked.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." she continued.

"I need you to make sure the phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Maria questioning him.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act though it intends to spin on." the director giving his philosophy. "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir." Maria replied, she didn't like it but she couldn't have said no to him.

Fury made his way to the room where the Tesseract was contained and joined Dr. Selvig and other scientist's.

"Talk to me, Doctor" Fury spoke.

"Director." Selvig said gaining his attention.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury wondered.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig answered.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury seriously hoped it wasn't.

"No, it's not funny at all." Selvig replied. "The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving."

"I assume you tried to pull the plug." Fury said.

"She's an energy source." Selvig explained. "We turn off the power, she flip it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

"We prepared for this, Doctor." The director cut off. "Harnessing energy from space."

"But we don't have the harness." Selvig shot back. "My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful." Fury corrected as he knew what it could make. "Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk?" the doctor said as he scoffed. "Up in his neat, as usual."

"Agent Barton, report." Fury said over comms. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, I see better from a distance." the agent explained.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, it's spiking again." sounding a scientist.

"No one's come or gone." Barton answered. "And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering , sir, wasn't at this end."

"At this end?" Fury questioned while having a confused look upon his face.

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Barton explained as best he can. "Doors open both sides."

Suddenly, a small explosion sounded from the Cube. Fury and Barton looked concerned as the Cube started to make the entire place shake. The Cube started to make small explosion like a sun and energy began to come off of it, making a huge sphere containing a being. The sphere burst and gave a wave of energy off. But where the sphere once was now a man, a man of green and gold with a spear, with stream rising from his body as well as, devious smile from him too.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put down the spear." Fury asked not knowing if he was friend or a foe.

The man looked at his surroundings and saw men and women with guns pointed coming towards him. He looked at his spear and fired upon them, they retaliated by doing the same, only their weapons had no effect on him once so ever. The men and woman were easily dispatched. But matters was about to get worse has the Cube started to power up again and shot out another sphere, this time, containing a woman with a green dress, gold necklace, black stocking that rode up to her knees, green shoes and with a green tiara to match. The man saw Barton come to his feet, ran over to him and grabbed his arm before he shot him. His grip was too strong for him overcome and the man spoke.

"You have heart."

The man put the tip of his spear on upon Barton chest and his eyes glowed dark then to a blue color that his spear gave off. Fury, on the ground and made his way to the Cube, saw his agent holster his weapon and wait for orders from the man. Fury took hold of the Cube and put it in a case suited for it. He then turned his attention to the woman who walked past him, thinking he was dead, make her way to the few surviving agent and kissed them, he saw with shocked eyes of them bowing to her and calling her their love, he then saw a wicked laugh crawl on her face. He then closed the case and tried to leave only to be stopped by the man's voice.

"Please don't. We still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said.

"Of course it does." the man shot back. "We've come to far for anything else. I am Loki."

"I am Enchantress." the woman sounded while holding a man by chin and kissing him.

"We are of Asgard and we are burdened with glorious purpose." Loki finished.

"Loki, brother of Thor." sounding Selvig by a downed fellow scientist.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Enchantress shot.

"Are you two planning to step on us?" the director questioned.

"Oh no, we come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki replied.

"Freedom from what?" he continued questioning.

"Freedom." the god of mischief answered. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..."

he turn to Dr. Selvig and used the tip of his spear to do what he did Barton to him and continued to speak.

"you will know peace."

"Yeah, you say 'peace', I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury said.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling." sounding Barton from the side. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury philosophized.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself." Selvig announced. "We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then." Loki said turning to the agent as Barton shot Fury making him fly back.

Barton came, picked up the case and handed it to Selvig while following Loki. He turned his head to see them walking away, but his attention was destroyed when a pair of legs dropped down to the sides of his torso and knelt to him.

"Hmm, you would be a perfect addition to my collection." Enchantress said seductively while having her finger side down his face.

She was just getting ready to kiss him until she heard her name coming from Loki.

"Amora, let us push on."

"Another time perhaps." she said looking back to Fury and made her way to the exit.

Fury struggled to his feet and grabbed his walkie to radio Agent Hill.

"Hill, do you copy?" he said hoping she did. "Barton has turned."

He then heard shots being fired and stumbled to his feet making his way the exit.

"They have the Tesseract!" He yelled into the walkie. "Shut them down!"

Fury ran through the corridor as fast as he could to get to the upper floors, he then heard Agent Coulson from his walkie.

"We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go."

Fury ran to the helicopter and flew into the air. He saw with widen eye of way the Cube could do as the entire facility was destroyed from underground. Fury ordered the pilot to go to the underground exit and found the escaping enemy. He fired round after round but it only seemed to annoy didn't them, he saw Loki point his spear towards him and told the pilot to hold on. Loki fired upon the helicopter, making it crash and escaped with Enchantress and the Cube, along with Agent Barton and Selvig. He survived the crash but didn't know if the pilot did. Coulson's voice, once again, sounded from his walkie.

"Director Fury, do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force." the director announced. "I have people down. Hill?"

"A lot people still under." Maria answered. "I don't know how many survivors."

"Sound the general call." Fury ordered. "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that case."

"Roger that." she agreed.

"Coulson, get back to base." Fury continued ordering. "This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Coulson questioned.

"We get ready." the director answered with determination.

_**It's here, the first Chapter to The Avengers (Anna's Avengers). Hope you enjoy.**_


	2. Mr Parker I Presume

Chapter 2

16 hours passed after the arrival of Loki and Enchantress. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. personal had their hands full. Fury was in his office, along with Maria and Phil.

"We've tried locating the case, but so far no such luck." Phil started.

"And by now Loki and Enchantress could've split up and be half way around the world by now." Maria continued. "Sir, you saw what they did to the other agents. How are we suppose to fight something like this?"

"We already have a plan for this." Fury reminded.

"The Avengers?" Maria seriously questioned. "You would really put the world in the hands of loose-cannons like them."

"Not a group of loose-cannons, a group of heroes." Phil added.

"Sir, we have the phase 2 prototypes on stand-by if we..." Maria stopped.

"By the time we have the prototypes working, the world has we know it will be gone by then." Fury shot.

"If we put the world in the hands of the 'Avengers' everything will change." Maria shot back.

"Yes." Fury agreed. "Everything will change. Nothing can remain the same forever."

"What would you have us do?" Phil asked.

"I've had my eye on this one for quite awhile, bring him in." Fury answered while giving him a folder.

Phil looked in the folder and saw the name 'Peter Parker'.

"Yes, sir." Phil said.

"And bring in May and Natasha." Fury added.

"Sir, I get Natasha." Phil said. "But, May? Are you sure?"

Fury glared at Phil with the answer, Phil understood that glare well and exited the room.

"And me, sir?" Maria questioned, waiting for instructions.

"Hill, you will remain here while bring in some legends." Fury ordered.

"You sure their ready for the world?" Maria asked.

"We'll need them to." he answered.

"Yes, sir." she understood.

Phil walk over to rail and grabbed his phone and dialed a number, a voice answered.

"Put the lady on." Phil said.

"You listen carefully..." the man stopped has he was interrupted.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out." Phil responded. "Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you make the lobby."

He heard a woman grunt and spoke again.

"We need you to come in."

"_Are you kidding? I'm working._" the woman said.

"This takes precedence." Phil said back.

"_I'm in the middle of an interrogation._" the woman continued. "_This moron is giving me everything. Look you can't pull me out of this right now._"

"Natasha... Barton's been compromised." he finally said.

"_Let me put you on hold._" she said.

Phil then heard fighting noises and groaning has he waited in the background until they stopped.

"_So where's Barton now?_" Natasha came back to the phone.

"We don't know." Phil admitted.

"_But he's still alive?_" She questioned.

"We think so." he continued "I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"_Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me._" she reminded.

"Oh, no. Stark's on MY to do list." he corrected. "You get the BIG guy."

"_You're enjoying this aren't you?_" she said.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he questioned with a little laugh.

He hung up his phone and head to the S.H.I.E.L.D offices. There he encountered Agent Melinda May, as she stabled papers together.

"Agent May." Phil said behind her as she stopped.

"No." she said as if it was a answer.

"So you've briefed." Phil noticed.

"I'm not going back into the field." May said back.

"Yeah, cause you've got a nice setup here." he countered. "Ever think about getting a moat?"

May stopped and glared at him for that joke and continued on with her papers.

"I just need your help with recruiting some people with me." Phil said.

"Being the 'Welcome Wagon'." she pieced together. "Not my style. At least, not anymore."

"I know that what happened in Bahrain was..." he stopped as he remembered the events. "But the entire world is at stake, and I need you."

May looked up at him with her eyes and knew he was being sincere. Phil being her oldest and greatest friend, also, being a master of the 'puppy-dog eyes' left her defeated.

"Okay" she agreed. "But only being the 'Welcome Wagon'. Nothing more."

"Agree." he said with her terms.

"No combat, gun fighting, no nothing." she said making sure he knew what she meant.

"And has I said before." he reminded. "Agree. All I need is you recruit some people and standing with them until everything dies down."

May paused for while and spoke again.

"Who are we looking for?" she asked.

"Mr. Peter Parker" he said giving her the file. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has had it's eyes on him for quite sometime. We think it's time to bring him in."

"It says 'he recently lost girlfriend in a fight'" May pointed out.

"Yeah, given the situation, I think you two can hit it off." Phil said.

"When are we going?" she asked again.

"Now, get your gear and meet me in the hanger." Phil ordered.

"Yes, sir." she understood.

* * *

20 minutes passed has she gathered her things met in the hanger.

"Oh my god, It's the Calvary." a pilot said excitably.

May stopped in tracks when she heard the 'C' word.

"Don't call her that." Phil said defending her. "That's an order."

"Yes, sir." the pilot said. "Where too, sir?"

"Queens, New York." he answered.

A small got off the platform and flew across the sky to their destination. Within an hour, they arrived at a S.H.I.E.L.D. landing hanger with a truck waiting for them.

"Do we have a location on Mr. Parker?" Phil questioned.

"Yes" an agent answered. "He's in a nearby cafe not far from here."

"Good." Phil said. "Get us there immediately."

Phil and May got in the truck and we're driven to the cafe on 6th street. When they arrived to the cafe, they found teenager who looks like he recently graduated high school sitting at a table by himself. The two regrouped to come up with a plan.

"Okay, there he is." May pointed out. "What's the play?"

"First, we introduce are selves, come off as friendly that we mean no harm. If doesn't work, tell him that we know of his extracurricular-activities, that should give him a reason on why he should listen to us." Phil planned out.

"And if that doesn't work?" May questioned.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I'm making this up as I go along."

They entered the cafe and headed for their objective.

"Mr. Parker?" Phil said to get his attention.

He looked up to him, granting that's who he was.

"Hello, My name is Phil Coulson." he introduced as they took a seat. "This here, is my colleague Melinda May. We're here because we need your help, we understand that you have talents that no one else has and would for you to use them."

"Oh, sorry." he apologized. "You've got the wrong guy."

"Well, Mr. Parker, we are well aware someone dressed in a red and blue uni-tard, who swings around building and crawls around on walls." Phil shot. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice the web-cartridges you buy from Oscorp?"

"Sorry, but I'm not that guy anymore." Peter said.

"I see." Phil said as he got up from his seat. "Sorry to waste your time."

May looked at Phil, questionably, as he got up from his seat and exited the cafe. May knew he wouldn't give up that easily, so she kept at it.

"I understand you recently lost someone." May said.

May knew she hit the jack-pot as Peter looked at her with near rage in his eyes.

"You two must have been close." She gathered.

"Yeah." he confirmed. "we were."

"Tell me about her." she said in a calm tone.

Peter was hesitant at first, but the look on her face told him that she was here and at the same time not here. He knew this look because that's how he felt, he knew that she also lost someone or had something bad happen to her that made her this way, and so he finally spoke.

"She was great." he said. "She was strong, smart, driven...beautiful."

"I take it she was the first person you trusted with your secret." May deduced.

"Yeah." he said while looking down. "You know, she was obsessed with this place?"

"Really?" May said with a little smile. "Why is that?"

"She loved their Korean meatballs." he said with a laugh. "I never got a chance to eat with her."

"Because you were busy protecting the city." May noticed.

"She even got into Oxford, something I know I couldn't have done." he admitted.

"How did she die?" May asked. "If you don' mind me asking."

"She fell, I tried to get her as fast as I could. I got her, but I was too late." Peter told with tears forming as he remember holding his dead girlfriend in his arms. "It's funny because I told her I loved her 20 minutes before she died. It's even more funny that her father told me not to see her, now I know why. Tell me. How can you live with yourself knowing that it was your fault?"

May remained quiet for that question for a while and spoke again

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Gwen." he answered "Her name was Gwen."

"Well, tell me Mr. Parker, what do you think Gwen would say if she was here?" May asked.

Peter looked to her as he pondered on the question. May rose from her seat.

"I'm sorry you couldn't help us, Mr. Parker." she said. "And I'm sorry for your loss."

She exited the cafe and regrouped with Phil, who was waiting in the truck for her.

"You think he'll come?" he asked

"He'll come." she answered.

A few second later the back door of the truck open and revealed to be Peter Parker.

"We are happy to know you're willing to help us, Mr. Parker." Phil said with a smile.

"Okay, first of all, who is 'we'?" he jokingly questioned.

"That 'we' would be S.H.I.E.L.D." he answered as they drove off.

_**Hey, everyone sorry for the long wait, I've been procrastinating for a while now. But now I'm back, expect more soon. And I don't forget to review. **_


	3. Getting Back In The World

Chapter 3

"War!" a video sounded. "With the forces of darkness pressing in from the East on the West. America heeds the call to fight for freedom and liberty. And at the front of the fight, shoulder to shoulder with our battling boys and girls, is Captain America and Lady Liberty, products of old-fashioned values and exciting new science! Captain America and Lady Liberty are the names every Nazi fears. Uncle Adolf's secret new weapons, no match for our man and woman. When tough times turn tougher, when hope's on the ropes, here's the man and woman to knock the Axis on their backses. Their out there, fighting for the land that we love, and they won't stop..."

The video was interrupted by a loud click which turned off the screen. Steve and Anna, now looking at a blank, sat together at a table in a old-fashioned apartment, which was old doubt was completely refurbished by S.H.I.E.L.D. to have them at home as much as possible, obviously it didn't do it's job. Steve and Anna started to go through files of their old teammates, each of them were branded 'Deceased', the Howling Commando and the Avenging Belles only had one survivor, themselves. It was then that Anna came across a file of Peggy Carter, still alive but very old. Anna showed Steve the file and saw the address and phone number. '_57-J Merryweather Winchester, UK. 020-7946._ Each of them were tempted to call her but decided against it. Steve put file aside, but it then revealed another former friend, Howard Stark, and underneath it, an updated file of Howard's son, Tony 'Antony' Stark. Steve and Anna were conflicted and decided to take on some fresh air.

* * *

When they arrived outside, they held hands. Steve was wearing an brown old-school jacket, Anna had a more updated but still old school jacket with strawberry classic braids hanging in front of her shoulders. They had no destination and roamed the future city of New York. They people with new clothes, phones that were the size of a hand, and cars that were sleek and flawless. Anna then looked to Steve as he was looking at the tall buildings then he smiled and spoke.

"So this is what you felt woke up here."

"Yeah." she agreed. "The feeling of waking up in a place that's different to what you're used to and the fear of thinking 'how can you fit in this world?'"

"At least, I have you with me." Steve said.

"At least, we're together." Anna said as she came in for a kiss, Steve responded in doing the same thing.

Although, they were together, it was a while since they ate something and they were feeling the effects of that. They sat a cafe that was place in front of a tall building named 'Stark Tower', Steve and Anna ordered coffee and drunked it softly due to it being hot. But as they drunk their coffee, they started to slip into their own little worlds, or at least what was left of it. Anna started to think about Arendelle, she'd hope that it was rebuild and contained life, but after what she saw during the war, nothing was certain, she even hoped that the rock trolls were all right, they were the only things she had left in this world. Steve, however, thought about Bucky, he still blamed himself for not being there for in time. But their train of thought was shattered when their waitress arrived and refilled their coffee.

"Waiting on the big guy?" the waitress questioned.

"I'm sorry?" Anna didn't get.

"You know, Iron Man." the waitress corrected. "A lot of people eat here just to see fly by."

"Right." Steve said with a false smile. "Maybe another time."

"Table's yours as long as you two like." the waitress stated. "Nobody's waiting on it. Plus, we got free wi-fi."

"Wi-fi?" the super-soldiers said quietly in union as they looked at each other.

"Radio?" Steve finally said to the waitress.

The waitress turned back and smiled at him, Steve blushed and Anna grew a smile on her face. Their attention was then taken to a old man of had shades on him, looking like Stan Lee, as he spoke.

"Ask of her number, you moron."

Anna smile grew even more, showing teeth, as Steve's blush became redder. They wanted to explore more of this new world they now lived in and heard the fastest way to do that was taking the subway. Their experience was not great, the air was quiet, the smell was terrible, and the floor looked like it hasn't been washed in ages. The people themselves didn't have anything to say each other, they were either on the phones, asleep, or minding their business.

* * *

After the subway ride, the two went to a local gym. They applied for membership and luckily Steve had enough money for both of them. Steve and Anna took off their jackets and over shirt and put them in their locker, leaving them now in their t-shirts. Steve and Anna walked over to the punching bag and Steve began to release his stress, while Anna started to use her punch and kick combos. An hour passed and they were the only ones left, Anna left for the restroom while Steve continued on, even in the restroom, Anna heard his grunting getting louder and louder. When she came out, she found the Steve had gone through 3 punching bags, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping that that would calm him down a bit. Steve slowly turned to her and rested his forehead upon hers and wrapped his arms around her as well, Anna complied and wrapped hers around his chest.

"I take it, you can't sleep." Fury said from the doorway snapping out them of their moment.

"We've slept for 70 years, sir." Steve responded. "I think we've had our fill."

"Then you two should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Fury said back.

"When we went under, the world was at war." Anna started. "When we wake up, they say that we won."

"But they didn't say what we lost." Steve finished.

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Fury admitted. "Some, very recently."

"Are you here with a mission, sir?" Anna questioned.

"I am." answered.

"Trying to get us back in the world?" Anna asked.

"Trying to save it." he said back as he handed them a file showing the Tesseract that Red Skull and Madam Hydra had to power their weapons.

"Wait, isn't that..." Anna stopped.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve finished.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you two." Fury said. "He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve questioned.

"They called themselves Loki and Enchantress." Fury answered. "They're not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would be able to surprise us, or at least her." Steve shot resulting a smile from Anna.

"Ten bucks say you're wrong." Fury shot back. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." the super-soldiers said in union as they put away the remaining punching bags.

_**Not my best, but tell me how you guys are liking it so far.**_


	4. The Right People for the Job

Chapter 4

After the confrontation with Fury, Steve and Anna walked back to the apartment to gather their things. The bedroom had had two beds for each of them, but they mostly used one when they were together. Steve and Anna packed up clothes as they headed for their departure. Outside, a black truck waited them to take them to their destination. Steve let out his hand, gesturing 'Ladies first.' Anna, happily, replied by going forward and taking her seat. The truck took them to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. location where a jet, containing Phil Coulson and Melinda May, waited for them. As the two super-soldier's entered the jet, Phil and May approached and did their greetings, although, Phil, himself, was incredibly anxious on shaking their hand and were stumped on why, but they thought nothing of it. May looked to Phil and rolled her eyes as if she knew that he would this. As the plane took off, she gave the super-soldier's a tablet so that they could study people they would be working with. For Steve, it was Tony Stark, Natasha Romenoff, and Bruce Banner. Anna, on the other hand, had Peter Parker, James Rhodes, and Melinda May included, But she also had a few notes about Banner as well and reviewed it.

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on us?" Anna questioned.

"A lot of people were." Phil replied. "You two were the world's first superheroes. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said as he started to look at the results.

"Yeah, not so much." Phil answered. "When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve and Anna looked up to him with a face when people were lost.

"He's like a smart person." he restated. "But, I gotta say it's an honor to meet you two officially."

Steve gave his usual all-around good guy smile as Anna gave her smile that would the sun to shame.

"I've sort of met you." he continued. "I mean watched you two while you were sleeping."

And with that information, Steve and Anna smile quickly receded into a awkward look. May, on the comms area of the jet, bowed and shook her head but couldn't help but crack a smile upon her stonic face as her long-time friend and partner was screwing up his first impression with his favorite heroes.

"I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." he tried to recover but with little success.

"You know, Phil, since you've told them that, maybe you should tell them about the trading cards that you have and ask them to sign them." May suggested.

Phil sharply looked at her with burning eyes as she looked back with a toned down smile. May knew that outside he was trying to be a welcome wagon for them, but inside, she knew that he was fangirling as it was obvious that he was in that stage.

"Trading Cards?" Steve and Anna questioned in union.

"Their vintage, he's very proud." May continued.

Anna once again had that smile that the sun hated.

"Anyway." Phil interjected. "As I was saying, it really is just a honor to have you two on board this."

"Thank you, we just hope we're the right people for the job." Anna said.

"Oh, you two are." Phil reassured them. "Absolutely. We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." he said so proudly.

"The uniform?" Steve questioned. "Aren't the stars and stripes and green a little, uh, old-fashioned?"

"Well, with everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light...people might just need a little old-fashioned." Phil replied.

May heard his words and knew that he was telling the truth, but before she could add her words, the jets comms started to sound, indicating that they were near the helicarrier.

"We're here." May announced.

"Good." Phil said.

As the jet landed on the platform, the four of them walked out. Natasha walked to them.

"Stow Captain Roger's gear." Phil ordered nearby crewmen.

"Yes, sir." they replied.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Captain Arendelle. Phil introduced

"Ma'am." Steve replied.

"Hello." Anna greeted.

"Hi." Romenoff regreeted. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there." Phil said.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you two in the ice." Natasha started. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon."

"If he didn't, he made up for it in the jet." Steve joked.

"Hmm, did he ask for you two to sign his Captain America and Lady Liberty trading cards yet?" the agent wondered.

"I think he was too nervous to do so." Anna answered.

That received a small smile from the hard agent. Anna notice a man in a brown jacket and brown pant with a purple shirt underneath, staggering and avoiding being a problem for the people on the deck, she assumed that that was Banner.

"Dr. Banner" she called out gaining his attention.

"Yeah, hi." he greeted. "They told me you two would be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube." Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce questioned.

"Only word we care about." Steve answered.

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce guessed.

"Well, believe it or not, this is actually kind of familiar." Anna said. "Surprisingly, this is still the same."

"Lady and gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute." Romanoff came in. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

The three heard clanking and whirring around them and the P.A. Announcer ordering everyone to secure the deck.

"Is this a submarine?" Anna wondered.

"Oh, really?" Bruce scoffed in disbelieve. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

The three walked to the edge and found that that was not the case, the carrier sprouted propellers from it's sides and started to fly to the sky.

"Oh, no this is much worse." Bruce restated.

"I think we just lost the bet." Anna said to Steve as she got out a ten dollar bill.

"Oh yeah, we did." Steve agreed.

"Captain Arendelle, we have a jet waiting to take you to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in California." Romanoff announced.

"I thought I was staying here." Anna said in a confused tone.

"No, you and your team will be heading to California in search for Enchantress." the agent explained.

"Oh, okay." Anna said as she turned to Steve. "Be careful up here, it's a long way down."

"I will." he said. "Be careful over there, it's not same as it used to be."

"Aren't I always?" she said with a smile and came in to kiss Steve as he did the same.

Anna turned and walked to the jet, still containing Melinda May but now contained one more person. Anna could feel herself already missing Steve as well as him missing her. The jet doors open and she saw May talking to a young man looks like he just got out of high school. The young man turned and saw her and was too shocked for words. He slowly took out his hand and shook it with Anna's, then she started to notice his excitement.

"Oh my god, I am shake hands with one of the living legends." the man said.

"Mr. Parker, I presume?" Anna said.

"She know's name?" the young man questioned with a gasp. "Best day ever."

Anna smiled and thought.

"_I'm guessing this is what Agent Coulson would've been like if he wasn't an agent."_

The jet door closed and lifted to the air and made it's way to California.


	5. Suiting Up

_**Sorry for the long wait, I've just been lazy, here's a new chapter, enjoy.**_

Chapter 5

6 hours passed as the jet flew to California. In that time, Peter and Anna grew to know each other, their backstory's, their reason of becoming who are, although, Anna had to make hers up, she didn't want to tell people that she was much older then Steve was.

"That's my story." Peter finished.

"You got bit by a radioactive spider bite?" Anna questioned with a laugh.

"Yep." Peter agreed. "What about you?"

"Oh, well, um. I had a family in Brooklyn, a mother, father and a sister. I was the youngest one, but one day, we lost them both in the first world war." she started.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Peter said.

"Thank you." she thanked.

"What happened to your sister?" Peter wondered.

At the same time, May wondered the same thing.

"I don't know." Anna admitted. "One day woke up and she was gone. I tried to find her, that's why I join the Army, that's how I met Steve."

"So you lost a loved one only to gain another one?" Peter pieced together.

"Looks like it." Anna admitted again.

"Wow." Peter said.

Suddenly, the pilot announced that they were approaching the California S.H.I.E.L.D. base, The Hub. The jet landed smoothly and the doors opened letting the three out to be met by a man with brown skin, glasses and was bald.

"Agent Sitwell." May announced.

"Agent May, Captain Arendelle, Mr. Parker. Welcome to the Hub." he welcomed.

"Is Colonel Rhodes here?" May questioned.

"Yes, he's waiting in the main hall." Sitwell answered.

The three, led by Agent Sitwell, walked to the main hall and found Colonel James Rhodes in his War Machine armor, waiting for the others.

"Col. Rhodes, I take it?" Anna said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Yes, Capt. Arendelle?" he confirmed as he did the same.

"Yes. It very good to meet you." Anna said.

"Likewise." he agreed.

"Whoa, I like your armor, nothing like Stark's but still great tech." Peter came in.

"Nothing like Stark's?" Rhodes said taking a little offense. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh, uh, not really comfortable with telling people who I am, Peter Parker." Peter answered.

"So you're the guy who wears spandex and swings from building to building?" Rhodes questioned.

"Yeah, I'm that guy." Peter agreed. "And you're the guy who people say is the slow Iron Man."

"What? They do?" Rhodes said a little hurt.

"Yep, sorry." Peter said.

"If we're done with introductions, our sensor just pick up Enchantress." Agent Sitwell interjected.

"Already?" Anna wondered. "What about the tessaract? Did the sensors see her have it?"

"No." answered Sitwell. "Dr. Banner will be monitoring the cube's energy trail. If the tessaract is near us, we will be set to retrieve it."

"Okay, so where is she?" Anna questioned.

"It looks like she's attending an event in Norway." Sitwell answered.

"Norway?" Anna said as she remembered terror she found.

"Looks like it time for all of you to suit up." Sitwell said.

Anna nodded her head and Peter followed her to a segment of the base where they found their suits. Anna's suit looked like it had been updated through Agent Coulsons modifications with little white stars on the shoulders, the white star on the chest being a little bit bigger, her tiara helmet having room for hair to drop to her shoulders, and pants that were sleeker with a utility belt for her equipment leaving only the color green and mace the same. Peter's suit was refurbished with the red and blue colors remaining true, with his spider insignia being a little longer and wider along with there being a sleek ,yet, flexible body armor so his wouldn't tear so easily and his mask having wider white one-sided eye lens.

The two looked at their suits and proceed to dress themselves, afterward, they continued to the jet with May in the driver seat. Rhodes was not present for his could fly to the destination, also because he wanted to proved he wasn't slow. The jet roared to life and took off. Anna turned to Peter and spoke.

"Peter, be careful, this is nothing like what you're used to." she warned.

"Relax, I have a system." her replied.

"A system?" she said with surprise.

"Yeah, I'll approach her, introduces myself, say a few bad joke enough to make her annoyed or mad, either works for me, keep dodging her until she makes a wrong move then, wham, going in for the knock out and job done." Peter explained with pride.

"Peter, she can control men." Anna said.

"Really?" he replied feeling his pride sinking. "Why didn't you tell me from the start?"


	6. Back to Norway

Chapter 6

_**Enchantress's POV**_

It was nearly a day after coming into Midgard that Enchantress already made herself at home. Although, she was greatly unamused. She knew that mortals were weak and stupid, but she, at least, expected them to have grown few centuries.

"I don't see why Loki wants this world, so... pathetic." she said. "Grape!"

In time Enchantress caught the foolish mortals with surprise, found a place that was suitable for a queen, England.

"Stupid mortals following an old hag... well, I suppose it's better than being rule by Odin." she spat as sat in the chair of Queen Elizabeth. "Though, I wonder... will Thor come down in defense for his little mortals, or his little Jane Foster? Oh, it'll be wondrous making her see Thor wanting me instead of her."

An evil smile crept onto her as imagine Jane crying as Thor called out for Enchantress. But her thoughts were interrupted as Loki's voice came in her head.

"What do you think you are doing, Enchantress?" Loki demanded.

"Making myself a Queen." she replied. "If I'm to help you conquer these mortals, at the very least, I can be queen."

"We don't have time for your foolish dreams." Loki spat.

"Oh, and your dream aren't foolish enough?" she said sarcastically.

"What I have isn't a dream, it is a calling, a destiny." Loki corrected.

"Of what?" she asked. "Being a king, getting back at your father for giving the kingdom to Thor?"

"I AM A KING!" Loki shouted in anger. "The rightful king of Asgard. Thor is nothing but a oaf, a waste of pure air."

"Really?" she said as she chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it. When I was a child, I was led to believe I a had a chance to become king, only to later realize that dear Odin was never going give me the throne. Thor was given everything, yet I shed blood and sweat and still Odin doesn't see, nobody sees." Loki answers.

"Not even Sif?" she adds.

Silence came from Loki as Enchantress mentioned her.

"The fact that she prefer that hammer wielding oaf disgusts me." Loki said as he scoffs.

"Women love powerful men, especially, a powerful prince." the witch adds.

"Such as you." Loki fires back.

"Meaning?" Enchantress trying to steel herself.

"Don't think I don't see you fancying that oaf, the way you hide in the shadows when he cleans himself or the fact that you pose yourself in Sif's image just for you to have your way." Loki pointed out. "Poor Amora, can have any man she wants but can't have the one that matters. How tragic."

"Yes, how tragic." a deep and gravely unknown voice sounded and suddenly the sky turned dark, the stars made themselves known, the walls crumpled away into a desolate place and two stood together across the their ally, The Other.

Wearing mostly black and gold armor, with extra fingers on the sides of his hands and having a chin with lines buried in it suggested to Amora that he was a being she had not known.

"I take it this is this Other, Loki spoke of." Amora guessed.

"Yes, the Chitauri are restless." the being spoke.

"Let them tend themselves" Loki started. "We will lead them into glorious battle."

"Battle?" the other questioned. "Against the meager blight of Earth."

"Glorious? Not likely." the witch interjected. "If your forces is formidable has you claim"

"You question us?!" the being snapped back. "Question him? He, who put specter in your hands and given you a new purpose while both of you were cast out, defeated."

"I was a king!" the trickster fired. "The rightful king of Asgard, betrayed.

"Oh, your ambition is little." the Other replied.

"Finally, something we agree upon." Amora said as she rolled her eyes.

"Born of childish need." the being continued. "We'll on the Earth to greater wealth, the Tesseract will unveil!"

"You don't have the Tesseract, do you?" Amora questioned.

At that question, the Other came at them at blinding speed and raised his hands to them.

"I didn't threaten." Amora said with a smirk. "But until we open the doors."

"Until your force is ours to command." Loki spoke.

"You are but words." Amora and Loki said in union.

"You will have your war, Asgardian's." the Other spoke up as he started to walk in circle to their backs. "If you two should fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us there will no realm, no barren moon, no cremis where he cannot find you. You think you both know pain, he will make you long for something as sweet as pain!"

A flash of light blinded her as she was brought back to her England throne breathing heavily with little sweat drops forming.

"Amora, you will head to a place call Norway and become a distraction for your forces to retrieve the items needed." Loki's voice came to sound.

"Very well." she replied. "You."

She pointed to one of her guards standing nearby.

"I require a vessel to depart to...Norway." the Enchantress ordered.

"Yes, my queen. It will be done." the guard replied.

As Enchantress rose from her throne, she started to walk with her guard to her vessel.

_**3 Hours Later.**_

Enchantress appeared from her vessel and started walk to her destination. She threw her hands up in mid-air and a green cloud formed, turning her Asgardian clothes into and green and black dress with her hair being made into a majestic look. As she entered a large gathering, most of the men stopped and turned to her, she threw her right hand up in mid-air to make the men continue on. But then she spotted the man in charge, on a balcony and made her way to him. The man ambassador of Norway, named Kristoff Sven Bjorgman, named after his 12th grandfather and his life long friend, Sven.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hello, Miss?" the ambassador spoke.

"Amora." she answered.

"Amora, such a beautiful and elegant name."

"Why thank you." she said. "Would you do something for me?"

"Yes, what is it that you need?" he wondered.

"For you to be a distraction." she said as she pulled out a gun.

Before he could do anything Amora set her lips upon her and he fell into her spell. The Ambassador took the gun and proceed down the stairs, as he made his way to the last of the stairs; he shot in the air alerting the people and guards to call the police. As he continued firing, Amora followed him and saw the party-goers running towards the exit. Nearby, a police vehicle approached her. Amora looked that the men in the vehicle as they exited with they're guns out. She walked towards them in an alluring manner, seeping her hypnotic spell into their minds.

"You wouldn't hurt, would you?" she questioned with lips pouting but in the most alluring way possible.

The policemen lowered their weapons as they gazed upon her. Amora grabbed the back of their necks and pulled them closer to her lips and sunk her poison in them and sealing her reign on them, slightly moaning. She loved it when men became her mindless slaves. The police men raised their guns once more, but turned them to the panicking people screaming and running for their lives. But Amora wanted more, her face formed a devious smile as she projected herself across from them, resulting the people screaming even more and running the other direction until she project herself again and again, trapping them.

"Kneel, before for Queen." she said. "I said, KNEEL!"

The heard her did what she. The policemen and Ambassador trained their guns on them.

"Hello, I am Amora the Enchantress and I... have come to rule you." she introduced.

While the women were in a state of fear, the men felt the witch clawing at their minds.

"Look to your men, my sisters." she said as the men rose for her. "See how rise for me? See how weak you are?"

The men continued to aid her projections.

"This race is not in need of someone weak, but of someone superior to you." she continued with smile. "You see, all of you have been blinded the word freedom and because this you are more trapped then your tiny minds can think. You made to be rule, in the end, you will always kneel like the weak beings you are."

"Not to women like you." a young woman rosed from the crowd.

"Ah, look to your young mortal sister." she pointed. "Let her be an example of my rule."

The Ambassador and the police men trained their on her as she close her eyes, balled her fist and waited for her fate to arrive.

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

As the jet hovered, she saw a young girl standing up to the tyrant, but also saw her life about to be finished.

"Spider-Man, I want target to gunmen and get the people out of there, War Machine will be here in few mintues, but don't get close to Enchantress." Anna ordered. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Got it, Lib." Spider-Man said.

"Lib?" Anna questioned.

"Short for Liberty." he explained.

"I like it." she said as she jumped out with Spider-Man.

Spider-Man webbed himself and jumped to the side and started to crawl his way to them. Anna landed near the young girl and deflected the now-shot bullets by twirling her mace.

"You know, last time I was in Norway." Anna spoke. "I fought a woman who thought she could do whatever she wanted. We ended up disagreeing."

"Oh, the solider from another time." Amora speaking to her opponent. "How nice of you to make yourself known."

"Stop this now, Enchantress." the red-headed heroine demanded.

"And why should I?" the witch replied. "You are but one woman in a time where she is longer needed."

"No matter being or race, a tyrant is a tyrant and besides" Anna stopped. "Who says I'm alone?"

At that, three web strings glued themselves to the weapons being held and yanked out of their hands by Spider-Man. While Anna threw her mace at Enchantress, making her fall to the ground and losing control over her projections. Thus, letting the people a chance to escape with Spider-Man helping them.

"KILL HER!" Enchantress ordered making the men under her control to come after her.

Anna did a roundhouse kick to one of the men behind her and got ready to fight. One of the men lunged at her with a fist with her name on it, but grabbed to wrist and pulled to the other side; two other men kicked and punched at her but were deflected easily. She then jumped and brought her foot to their face, knocking them out. Anna saw Enchantress starting to get away but do nothing as she was busy with dealing with the mind-controlled men. Anna did a front flip and retrieved her mace and turned to face toward the men rushing at her. She swung, jabbed, and blocked with her mace until she came face-to-face with the Ambassador. She stopped for a moment as she saw that he was a splitting-image to her deceased friend, Kristoff, and was almost leveled by a punch coming at her until she dodged out of the way and jabbed her mace to his midsection and did a front flip, connecting her foot to his face; making him fall back and knocking him out.

* * *

_**Spider-Man's POV**_

As Spider-Man continued to help the people escape, he felt a someone grab his arm and turned his head to them. But when he did, he saw his recently deceased girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. He was shocked out of his mind that she was standing right in front of him, even her clothes looked like her's.

"Peter, please help me." Gwen said as she brought hand to his face to pull his mask halfway off give him kiss.

"Wait, how can you be here? I saw you die." Spider-Man said trying to get his grip on reality, but he felt something clawing at his mind.

"Peter, you saved me. But I need you, please." she replied. "Come to me."

While her lips and Spider-Man's being inches apart, running footstep were heard and a kick was made to Gwen. Spider-Man was shocked to see that it was May who did it.

"May, what the hell?!" He shouted.

"It's not her, Peter." May replied.

"Peter, don't listen to her!" Gwen quickly replied. "It's me!"

Another sound made itself be as War Machine fired a repulsor blast at the downed woman making her skid back to a car wheel.

"Stop, stop." Spider-Man pleaded, until the truth was revealed to him.

Green smoke appeared and changed Gwen's features and clothes into Enchantress. Spider-Man felt angry that she would do something like that, he felt even more angry that he almost fell for it.

"I'm sorry, Peter." May said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." he said as he webbed her hands and mouth.

"Me and May will get her in the jet and take her back." Anna suggested. "Spider-Man, you hitch a ride with War Machine."

"Got it." the web head and iron gladiator said.

"Peter, you okay?" Anna wondered.

"Yeah, it's just my pride that's hurt." he joked resulting a smile from Anna.

Anna picked Enchantress up to her feet and walked her to the jet, with Agent May behind them.

_**Alright, tell me how you like this chapter, and POV's I in it. I thought about just doing Enchantress, but decide to do multiple Views.**_


	7. Godly Presence

Chapter 7

As the Quinjet sped it's way over Russia, Enchantress awoke from her defeat. She found Anna with her back turned and May in the pilot seat making their way back to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility in California. Anna heard a groan from Enchantress and turned her head to her.

"Well, good evening, sleeping beauty." Anna joked.

Enchantress started to look around her surrounding and found nothing to help her.

"Oh, sorry." Anna sarcastically apologized. "There no men for you to twist to your whim."

"Well, I supposed, I should congratulate you for capturing me." the witch started. "But tell me, how long do you think you'll have me?"

"Long enough." Anna answered.

"I'm afraid that is not the case, dear captain." the blonde said with a twisted smile.

Anna had a worried strike her face as she turned to the pilot seat where May sat. She couldn't help but think of what Enchantress meant by what she said.

"I'm thinking about it too." May said, breaking Anna's train-of-thought.

"Is it me or was her capture a little too easy?" Anna questioned.

"I had a feeling that she had an ulterior motive." the agent answered confirming the super-soldier's curiosity. "Every thing that happened was just a distraction for us, but why would she make it this easy for us to capture her?"

"You'd think a being from another world where they considered gods would be tougher." Anna said.

"Yeah, but why would she let us capture her?" May said still stuck in her thought.

Amora felt something was coming, she could practically hear it.

"Umm, foolish mortals." Enchantress called out getting the attention captors. "This is where you lose me."

Anna's eyes connected with May's then suddenly the Quinjet started to lose power. May struggled with the controls of landing the jet as the alarms started to sound around them, Anna than hoped in the co-pilot seat and seat gave her a hand. Anna managed to steady the jet, due to her enhanced strength, while May was focused on making an emergency landing.

As the Quinjet made it's descendant in a forest, the bottom of the jet started to make contact with the tree below, crashing above them as continued down. The landing made things rough for May and Anna, Enchantress couldn't have cared less for it; even though she didn't plan it, she knew who was coming. As the powerless Quinjet found ground, the trees continued to make thing bumpy and rough for them but at the same, slowed down skidding bird. The jet came to a halt and the two started to catch their breath until the back ramp of the jet forcefully came a loose by a woman wearing red and silver with sword and shield in her hands. She holstered her sword and grabbed Enchantress by neck. Anna turned her head to May and spoke.

"Try to get this bird in the air, I'll stop whoever this is and get Enchantress back."

May nodded to her orders and started to do so. Anna got out of her seat, brought out her mace and continued to her targets. Tailing them through the forest, she could tell that they didn't get far since she could hear them faintly. She was able to get what they were saying just enough to understand.

"Oh, so what did Odin have to do to get you here?" Enchantress wondered. "And if your here, I imagine Thor is here too, after Loki, yes?"

"Yes, and you are causing untold destruction to Midgard." the mysterious woman said.

"Oh, who cares about Midgard, Sif?" Enchantress asked. "They think of us as gods here let us rule over them."

"I don't think so." Anna interjected having finally caught up with them.

"Mortal, this is none of your concern, this is beyond you." Sif spoke again.

"Well, she has to come with us." Anna said with strength. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"Enchantress is my prisoner and I am to take her back to Asgard to face Asgardian justice, as well, to end her schemes." Sif shot back.

"Then prove it, put the sword down." Anna ordered.

"I will not be ordered by a mortal!" Sif shouted as she brought out her sword and headed for Anna.

Anna readied herself for the fight that was about to happen. Anna's mace and Sif's sword made contact and made a _clang_ that could be heard for miles. Anna swung her mace to close in for a hit but only received being parried by her opponent. Sif took her sword and collided with Anna's unbreakable mace once more, only this time they held their weapons to a hold; it was now a battle of shear strength. While Anna planted her feet has best she could, Sif's strength was far more superior to mortal men, even those who were super-soldiers. Sif pushed back with little effort, making Anna scramble to retrive her footing with little success. The strawberry-haired avenger turned her head and saw herself backing into a tree, she used her opponent's momentum and brought her feet to the tree and flipped herself over making Sif take her place crashing into the tree instead. Anna brought her mace to a blocking stance while breathing heavily with sweat forming underneath her tiara and face; she had admit, she'd thought she'd be done by now, the face that she was still standing made herself feel proud. But even though she was still in the fight, she couldn't help but notice that Enchantress was still there watching them fight. Any smart villain would've escape the minute the fight started, what was her endgame? Her concentration shattered as Sif let out a warrior's roar, Anna parried as much as she could with some close calls and ending in being in a hold again, staring into each other eyes.

"Listen, Enchantress is up to something and we have to work together to find out what it is." Anna spoke.

"And why is that?" Sif replied straining to maintain her strength.

"Because she's still here." Anna said looking to the witch.

Sif did the same and thought it through herself, relieving her strength and holstering her sword; she knew the captain was right. Anna holstered mace and began to breath easier, she held her hand in a holding position, as if she was instructing someone to stand down.

"Stand down, Agent May." she said eying her behind Sif. "Besides, I hardly think a pistol would do anything?"

May holstered her gun walked to the witch, who was lying on her side.

"Oh, is the fight over? Pity." Enchantress said in a joking matter. "It's such a rare sight having women fight over me."

"Shut up." May said as she progressed to take her back to the quinjet.

"Are we done here?" Anna asked.

Sif nodded and walked back with them.


	8. Captured and Free

Chapter 8

As the four women as walked back to the Quinjet, with Enchantress still as their prisoner; Sif couldn't help but to eye Anna she had to admit she actually made her sweat, she processed to speak.

"You fight well, mortal."

"Coming for a goddess, I take it that you don't get to say that often." Anna joked.

"Quite true." Sif smiled. "It is rare to find an opponent that can match in skill in Asgard, even rarer to find them here."

"Keep looking and you just may find what you're looking for in the most unlikely of places." Anna said.

"You are very wise." Sif complimented.

"Thank you." Anna thanked. "Now I hope you can forgive my bluntness, but how actually did you get here?"

Sif thought about telling the captain how she and Thor managed to come to Midgard, while she never would've told mortals; she felt that she could trust Anna.

"The Bi-Frost, Asgard's way of entering worlds, was destroyed when Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim with it. The All-Father, Odin, scrapped whatever dark matter he could retrieve to send me and Thor to Midgard after he'd learned of Loki being alive and here." Sif explained.

"Okay..." Anna said trying to process everything that was said. "So what about Enchantress and why are they here?"

"That is something I do not know, which is why Thor and me are here to make sure that whatever it is cannot see the light of day." Sif answered.

The two looked ahead to see Amora being escorted by Agent May and looked back to each other.

"We're never gonna know what it is unless we work together." Anna said.

Sif nodded in agreement. As the women entered the Quinjet, May forced Amora to sit in the seat she was in previously with Sif sitting directly across from her eying her, making sure that she didn't try anything. Sif kept thinking in her mind of why Enchantress stayed during the fight she and Anna had and that scared her.

Anna walked over the May as she was in the pilot seat.

"May, radio ahead tell them to triple the security on whatever they have to keep Enchantress in and make sure that the Hub is male-free, we don't want to have any surprises coming our way." Anna ordered.

"You think she may escape?" May questioned.

"I think we're playing right into her hands." Anna corrected.

May did what she was told and called ahead.

Meanwhile, over that the Hub, Spider-Man and War Machine approached after flying for a few hours, Spider-Man was hanging on a web-line tethered to the bulky iron suit. When they landed, Peter started to feel woozy after dealing with Rhodey's flying.

"Whoa, somebody take away his flying license!" he joked.

"Oh, you're so dramatic." Rhodey said with a smile as his face plate went up.

The two looked ahead and saw people being evacuated, specifically the males.

The two looked at each other and knew the Anna and the others were coming with Enchantress. The P.A. system sounded and ordered that all male agent must the premise as-soon-as-possible. They knew that that meant them too. Agent Sitwell approached them.

"I see you know that all males on the premise are leaving."

"Yeah, where are we going?" War Machine said.

"We, us three specifically, are staying." Sitwell answered.

"Wait, we're staying?" Spider-Man said confused. "You sure that a good idea?"

"We'll be out of sight." Sitwell answered. "There's surveillance room the basement where we'll be safe and the women will be safe from us as well as see everything that happens in the Hub."

Peter and Rhodey exchanged worried glances before they processed to follow Sitwell.

An hour passed as the Quinjet containing the women landed on the landing strip. An all-female assault group was waiting for them outside the jet. The jet's ramp opened with May escorting the witch out and handing her to the group. As the group walked her inside and few stayed behind in light of there being an extra passenger on board.

"Stand down, she's with us." Anna acknowledged making them lower their weapons and them continuing in the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

In the halls of the Hub, Enchantress was being walked to her containment unit but she manage to get a good look of her surroundings before she put in her unit. Soon after that May entered the area surrounding the Amora.

"I've notice the lack of men in this fortress, care to tell me why?" the witch played.

Motionless and expressionless, May was not falling for her game.

"I must say, very clever of placing me where I shall receive no help." Enchantress continued. "But I must say, you must be desperate to stop me and Loki, so desperate that you would call on such lost, pitiful creatures to defend you."

"You and Loki come to our world, say you bring peace but give us war, causing trouble of enslaving and killing innocent people." May retorted back. "You two have made us very desperate, the only question I have is why?"

In the observation room, Anna and Sif watched the screen that showed May and Amora. In the basement of the Hub the men did just the same. May and the female agents put Amora in her containment unit. The witch looked around and said.

"This is no place for a lady, much less a Queen"

"It's made to contain something a lot stronger than you." May interjected.

"Ah, yes." Amora realized. "I've heard about him, the mindless beast. Said to have the strength that would rival any Asgardian, even the All-Father himself. Where is he, by the way. I would love to have a chat with him."

"What makes you think I'm gonna do just that?" the agent questioned with little amusement.

"Well, so that I can tell him about you and you're little insects and I believe one of them is an insect, correct?"

"Arachnid, and what to you know about us." May corrected and wondered.

"Huh, glad someone gets it." Peter said with a small laugh in the basement.

"I also know what happened in Bahrain." Amora replied. "That poor girl."

Amora scanned her face for a reaction, even a slight reaction, nothing. But if she had looked closer she would see that one of May's eyes slightly twitched for a millisecond.

"Well, I said I can say that I'm not going to get anything from you, but maybe that cute little soldier and no I do not mean the cheerleader with the stick." the Asgardian witch said to the camera, as knew she would be listening.

Anna clenched her teeth and fist as folded her arms, Sif notice this and reached out to her.

"Do not let her get to you, Captain." Sif said. "It satisfies her to place herself into another woman's skin.

Anna nodded to her in thanks for the info.

"Oh, I can imagine it. Him all over me, kneeling calling me his queen, his love and giving him a kiss as he cries out my name just before I snap his neck in front of his little pet." Amora detailed with a venomously evil tone and laugh would get under anyone's skin.

In the observation room, every woman's eyes was on Anna, even Sif's. Anna wanted to go straight in that containment unit and make her wish she never said. But if she did, it would only tell the Enchantress that she won, so for the moment she had to curb her anger. Sif looked at her and couldn't help but respect her, if she'd talked about Thor she's most certainly would've lost it.

In the basement, the three men stared that the monitor with glued eyes; until Peter Parker spoke.

"Bitch."

The other two pair of eyes looked at him.

"What? She is." Peter said.

Back in the containment room, May continued on.

"How do you know this?"

"Before, me and Loki, separated. We had a good little chat with the archer, found some very surprising things about people." Amora replied with devilishly smile. "But it only a matter of time."

"For what?" May wondered.

"For you, and this insect of a world to bow before me a Loki. For you to bow at true power." the alluring witch answered.

May smiled.

"Well, let me know if true power wants some lipstick, yours seems to be smeared." May jabbed as she and the agents walked out.

The men turned off their monitor and proceed to the observation room where met with Anna and Lady Sif.

"So...that happened." Peter started.

"Do you think she's the brains of the group?" Anna questioned.

"I wouldn't think so, she's just flat-out crazy and not the good kind of crazy." Peter answered.

All eyes were suddenly drawn on him.

"You... probably, wasn't talking to me. I just thought I voice my opinion." Peter gathered.

"There a good kind of crazy?" May said coming from the hall. "I've yet to see it."

"She doesn't seem to be as smart as we think but, then again we don't know her so... Sif what do you think?" Anna asked.

"Amora, is not known for thinking of such a task, much less a takeover. I gather that Loki is the one pulling her strings." Sif voiced.

"Which he is not in our possession." Sitwell said. "The second team has him and are questioning him now I'll see if I can any information Fury after he's done."

After the group disbanded, May went with Sitwell, Peter went with Rhodey, and Sif gathered at the marvels that the mortals created since since her last arrival to Earth, sure they were really slow compare to Asgard, but impressive nonetheless. Anna, however, worried about Steve; so she went to a nearby terminal to if she could get a call out, only problem was that she didn't know how to really use it , this world was so different to her own world and the world she fought a war in; then she laughed at herself, she a just been pushed forward through time two times, she's at least more than a century old and she still looks she did when her sister became queen, minus the super soldier serum of course. May saw that Anna was having trouble with the terminal and walked over to help her.

"Just type in the Helicarrier." May said.

"I'm sorry?" Anna replied confused.

"You want to speak to him, type in the Helicarrier and ask for him." May finished.

"Oh, thank you." the strawberry-haired soldier thanked.

Anna did what May told instructed and found herself looking at Steve 5 minutes later.

"Steve!" Anna started. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Anna" Steve replied.

"How is everything there?" Anna wondered. "Did you have any trouble apprehending Loki?"

"We had a little trouble." He admitted. "His brother's here. He say's he's here to bring back to Asgard after we figure out what he's planning."

"Is his name Thor, by any chance?" Anna pieced together.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Steve wondered.

"We have someone that's from Asgard as well." she replied. "Her names Lady Sif."

"Huh, Excuse me for a second." Steve said as he went off screen.

The next few moments he came back with a man with the same color of hair as him and had big muscular arms but was wearing some kind of armor that even she never seen before.

"Anna, this is Thor." Steve introduced.

"Hello." Anna greeted.

"Greetings, miss." Thor greeted back. "I am told that you have Lady Sif there?"

"Oh, yes, one moment." Anna confirmed. "Sif?"

Sif was nearby when she heard her name and came walking toward Anna's direction.

"Yes, Lady Liberty?" Sif said.

"I have a friend here that wants to speak with you." Anna said as she pointed that the screen.

"Thor!" Sif shouted. "Tis good to see you."

"Aye, to you as well." Thor replied. "Tis is astonishing on how far Midgardians have come."

"Yes, truly astonishing." Sif agreed. "What progress do you have with Loki?"

"Not much, he hides what he is planning with games and threats. Amora?" Thor replied.

"Same. She tries to get under our skin by saying what do to people we care about." Sif answered.

Steve saw the look on Anna face and had to say something.

"Anna don't worry. We'll figure this out."

Anna smiled at him, he always made her smile.

"Worry not, friend Anna." Thor included. "We shall resolve this before their plan can bear it's fruits."

"Anna, Sif, we're gathering at the table." May said from the distance.

Anna and Sif nodded.

"Steve, Thor; we're gonna have to leave you." Anna said as Sif left.

"Okay, stay safe, Anna." Steve as Thor left the screen.

"You too, Steve." Anna replied and kissed the screen.

The last thing Anna saw was him blushing. Everyone gathered the table.

"Loki isn't giving them anything." May started.

"We know, we talked with Ste- Ahem, Captain America and Thor." Anna said.

"What, you talked to Captain America and Thor and didn't tell me?" Peter said. "Why do I feel betrayed?" he joked.

Anna and May slightly laughed, somehow he knew how to make May feel a little better, but she wasn't complaining.

"We need to find out where they've been to, who they were with, and how many people they have under them." Sitwell suggested.

"I don't think that's gonna be easy" Rhodey said.

"How so?" Sitwell wondered.

"Well, these two may not be from here but they manage to hide out for weeks long to gather their forces." Rhodey continued. "So it gonna hard to find out where they've been."

"It may be even worse if actually played into their hand." Anna said.

"You think they somehow planned this?" May wondered.

"Think about it." Anna started. "Rhodey said that we've hid out for weeks, why would they suddenly make themselves known now? Even then, why would Enchantress stay while me and Sif were fighting?"

"What's the best way to cripple an enemy force?" Rhodey questioned.

"Trojan Horse." Agent May said.

Just as she said that, an explosion made itself known to the base. The base itself shook and everybody looked to one another thought of Amora.

"Amora wanted to be captured so that they could find us and disable us!" May yelled.

"Ma'am," a female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent said. "we have multiple intruders all over the base and some of them are heading towards the generators."

"If they destroy the generators, we'll be incapable to stop her if she does get out." May said.

"Okay, Me and May will go to the generators, Sif you go to Amora and make sure that she does not get loose, Peter and Rhodey, you two stay here and hold down the fort with Agent Sitwell." Anna ordered.

"I shall go at once!" Sif said running in the direction of the containment unit.

"Ready when you are, Tin Man." Peter said while putting on his mask.

"Just be sure I don't have to carry you, Bug Boy." Rhodey shot back.

"Ready to fight?" Anna asked May.

"Been waiting to kick some ass." she replied.

The two ran off, leaving Spider-Man and War Machine behind. Anna and May found the hallway filled with enemies. They readied themselves, May cocked her gun and Anna put on her helmet and put mace in her in her hand and nodded to each other and went to battle. Anna swung her mace into one of the men's head and rolled over to another one, while May started to fire her gun and walked forward and grabbed cover whenever they fired back. Anna grabbed cover as well, she grabbed one the unconscious men's belt and took a grenade, she pulled the pin and threw it at the wall, causing it to ricochet pass several men and exploded. They continued forward fighting the remaining forces in the generators, May's gun ran out of bullets but that didn't stop her from using her hands, she prefers that method anyway. Anna holstered her mace and smiled, it was bit more fun to use her hands. Once May saw that, she smiled back.

Back in the observation room, Spider-Man and War Machine along with Sitwell and other female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents continued fighting. But something was bothering the web-head, he kept hearing voices of Sif, Anna, May, and Gwen and having glimpses of them beaten to near death and saying.

"Help me, Peter, please."

Peter tried to ignore cries and was successful until he kept thinking 'Were they really in trouble?'.

"Tin Man, I'm going to see if the others need help." he said.

"Spidey, No!" War Machine shouted.

Peter threw a web-line and started to swing throughout the corridor trying to find the others. He worried about his team, that was when he found Gwen. He stopped right in his track, he could believe his eyes the woman he loved was right in front of him, but the woman was dead. He shook his head trying to shake of the effects with little success. He knew it was Enchantress playing with his mind and didn't want to believe it, knows better.

"Peter, it's me." the Illusion said.

"No, it's not, I watched you die in my arms." Peter said trying to keep his composure.

"You didn't save me, but you can save her." the Illusion pointed to the where Enchantress had Sif by the throat.

Spider-Man sprung into action and drop-kicked Enchantress, or did he? In reality, Sif had Enchantress by the neck ready to put her back in his unit when all of a sudden she found herself getting drop-kicked by Spider-Man.

"Man of Spiders, what is the meaning of this?" Sif demanded.

"He can't hear you right he think you're me and I'm you." Enchantress answered.

"You witch, undo this now!" the warrior shouted.

"Man of Spiders, stop her before she gets away." Amora said.

In Peter's mind Enchantress was standing over Sif's near dead body and heard her say to stop Enchantress. He leaped over the would-be Enchantress and webbed her feet so that she wouldn't move. There he delivered punches to the head and kicks to the stomach, only to find that those barely affected her. Sif only had to make little to have unweb her feet.

"Alright, if you won't listen to me maybe you'll listen to this." Sif said as grabbed her sword.

Spider-Man jumped ready to give her a packed-punch until she grabbed him by the throat and slam him down. He used his legs to push her off of him and flipped himself onto his feet, he threw another web-line and started swinging around her and throwing webbing at her. Sif used her sharp sword and cut the webbing away, but the web-head was too high up for her to fight. He threw a webline to her sword and pulled away from her, but in that moment Sif rush to him for hand-to-hand combat and caught him surprise. The first few punches connected but after that, his spider sense started to blare in his head, warning him of the oncoming punches. But with his spider sense blaring, his mind started to clear and starting to see that he was fighting Sif and not Enchantress. In his discovery, he looked to see where Enchantress was, his search was an opening for Sif as she was about to sent a knock-out punch to him. But his spider sense blared and he manage to catch the punch but just barely.

"Stop!" he shouted. "I know what's what again. Sorry."

Sif sighed but was surprised that he shook off the witch's spell.

"How?" Sif asked.

"How, what?" Spider-Man said back confused.

"How did you manage to shake off her influence?" Sif questioned with intrigue in her voice.

"I don't know." he said trying to think. "It have been because of my spider sense."

"Your what?" she replied.

"My spider sense, it alerts me when danger is around." he explained. "When you started coming at me, it must have been trying to fix what she was doing to me. That's why I stopped.

The two heard footsteps around and readied themselves, it was Anna, May and Rhodey.

"What happened?" May asked.

"That would be me." Spidey answered. "Enchantress got to mean again and made me fight Sif."

"How'd you shake it off?" Rhodey wondered.

Sif and Peter looked at each other and looked back at the other saying.

"Long story."

"Let's get back to see how the others are doing." Anna suggested.

The 5 heroes ran back to Agent Sitwell, only to find that him and the other female agents held out with only a few injuries. They all went to see who needed help and helped out much as they could, then Sitwell spoke.

"The helicarrier was attacked at the time we were."

"Loki?" Anna asked.

"He's gone." Sitwell answered. "And he killed Coulson."

Anna could see the pain on May's face, all the time that she knew her; she all held her cool, not this time, tears were seen scrolling down face and she fought to hold them back, she failed. Her best friend and partner was dead and she didn't even get it say goodbye. However, her sadness was quickly replace was anger and rage as she stepped to Sitwell and said.

"Where is she?"


End file.
